


The Voyage Home

by Rigel99



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themuller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/gifts).



“… I dream of him often,” Danny said wistfully. “I live the moments we could’ve shared but were denied. I live them for both of—,“ his sentence cut off with a slight rasping inhale. His nurse watched him attentively, reaching for the glass of water by his bedside to bring it to dry lips.

“He loved water so much,” Danny continued absently, staring at the surface of the liquid, hand wrapped weakly around the vessel, fragile as himself, the decades having been none too kind to a soul loved and lost ever since.

“Time for some rest now, Mr Holt,” said the nurse softly, removing a pillow from behind his head so he could recline further before the medication took hold. “Who knows. Maybe you’ll dream some more of your beautiful heart.”

“Maybe…” murmured Danny, voice thick with sedation. “Maybe I won’t wake up. Maybe we’ll be together again before morning…”

The nurse pulled the blanket up around shoulders, Danny curling into the softness, snared by the memory of another warm embrace.

* * *

The demons tugged and pulled. But Danny fought. Resisted as he always had that desire to give up on the knowledge that he and Alex would be together again. It burned bright in his soul. He called, and with a bursting, searing pulse, he banished those demons once and for all.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes.

He reached to touch the pillow next to him, still warm. Pulling it to his face, the familiar, heady smell of Alex flooded his senses. Memories never made pierced his mind.

“BREAKFAST, DANNY!”

Danny lay back and and tried to process. The kiss twenty seconds later told him it was real enough.

“Alex….” he breathed.

* * *

The nurse laid a soft kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Danny…” she whispered.


End file.
